Remember you that day
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: Les meilleurs souvenirs d'un pirate aujourd'hui devenue vieux. Enfants, ne faites pas ça chez vous !


Remember you that day...

Assis dans un vieux fauteuil de paille au bord de la mer, bercé par la douce mélodie des vagues, un vieil homme à la moustache noire se balancait doucement. Le soleil illuminait l'endroit et le sable blanc était chaud. Il regarda le ciel sans nuages, juste animé par le vol des mouettes, l'air songeur. Cela remontait à plus de quatre-vingt ans maintenant. Tant d'années étaient passées. L'homme fixa l'horizon, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses souvenirs de jeunesse firent soudain surface dans son esprit. Son regard devint subitement absent.

C'était dans un bar, très prisé par les pirates pour ses différentes boissons alcoolisées, que s'étaient arrêtés Luffy et sa bande. Afin de célébrer une quelconque victoire, ils se servirent chacun une pinte de bière. Assis sur leur chaise, ils avalèrent d'une traite leur rafraichissement sous le regard médusé des autres clients. Et ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas là.

- Resservez-moi la même chose ! Tonna Zoro d'une voix claire.

- Ivrogne ! Rétorqua Sanji.

- C'est moi que tu traites d'ivrogne ?

- Ouaip.

- J'en reveux ! La même chose, c'est ma tournée ! Annonça Nami en abattant sa pinte sur le bar.

- Bien miss. Acquiesça le bar-man.

Et c'était repartit, une deuxième tournée de bierre pour tout l'équipage. Puis en vint une troisième, une quatrième, une cinquième et enfin, une sixième. Luffy était en mode mort baveux sur le bar, Zoro tentait tant bien que mal de garder un oeil ouvert. Sanji était avachi dans une chaise, Franky, étalé sur le sol, KO, et Nami hoquetait toutes les deux secondes. Seule Robin était normale, puisqu'elle ne buvait jamais d'alcool. Le manieur de sabres se redressa et alla chercher midi à quatorze heure. Il se posta devant un cactus et commença à l'insulter.

- Sanji, arrêtes de te foutre de moi ou ça va barder ! Eclata Zoro, toujours en train de parler à la plante.

Le dit Sanji, sous l'appel de son nom, rappliqua aussitôt.

- Zoro, hic, je sais que tu t'entends bien avec tes potes les cactus mais tu sais ils ne te répondront pas.

- La ferme l'escargot !

- Pardon ? Tu cherche la merde ?

Et ils commencèrent à se crêper le chignon. Enfin ça c'était la routine. Les saoulards se frappaient, s'insultaient et autres choses inutiles de préciser.

Luffy se redressa et applatit violemment une main sur la table en s'écriant.

- C'est moi, hic, le Roi des Pirates ! Monkey !

Toute la salle protesta à la suite de cette annonce plus que réfléchie de la part d'un être sans cerveau. Les cris de mécontentement et les bruits de coups pleuvaient dans la pièce.

Nami écoutait, agacée, les insultes que se balançaient Sanji et Zoro. Les veines battantes, elle attrappa une pinte de bière vide dans chaque main et les fracassa sur la tête des deux hommes saouls. Ces derniers s'écroulèrent aussitôt dans une profonde râle.

- Ouai hé hé hé ! Bien joué Nami ! Eclatta Luffy.

La femme à la cheveulure de feu se rassit, toujours sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Elle parcourut le bar de ses yeux noisettes. Franky était étalé sur le sol à moitié mort tel une carpette. Il s'appuya sur la table à côté de lui pour se relever, et fit tomber tout ce qu'il y était posé. On aurait dit un mort vivant sortant de terre.

- Hey le slip de bain ! S'écria un client. Tu pourras pas faire gaffe ! On a plus rien à boire maintenant ! Et puis regarde toi ! Avec cette gueule là tu renverrais Dracula dans son cercueil !

- T'as dis kekchose ? Grogna le " slip de bain " en question avec un regard assassin.

- Gloups, non rien du tout.

Franky poussa un profond soupir et se dirigea en titubant vers le bar afin de demander une enième pinte de bière. On lui servit. Il l'avala d'une traite et tomba ivre mort sur la table. C'est à ce moment là que tout l'équipage présent dans la pièce se rassembla au centre de la pièce.

- Nous sommes les membres de l'équipage du chapeau de paille ! S'écrièrent ils tous en choeur. Et nous sommes les plus forts !

C'est alors que tout les autres pirates dans le bar se levèrent et commençèrent à fighter Luffy et sa bande constituée de Sanji, Zoro, et Franky. Robin et Nami s'étaient éloignées du groupe de catcheurs détraqués.

- Nami chérie ! Robin d'amour ! Venez me faire un calin ! Déclara Sanji en bondissant vers les deux femmes.

- Dégage Sanji ! Rétorqua la rousse d'un super kick dans la tronche du blond.

Le pauvre Sanji tomba sur le sol avec une marque de chaussure en travers du visage. Usopp et Chopper entrèrent à ce moment là dans le bar et virent le désordre qui y régnait. Les tables étaient fendues en deux, il manquaient plusieurs pieds aux chaises, le sol empestait l'alcool, et autres catastrophes inutiles de préciser. Long pif et le petit renne passèrent parmi les saoulards une pancarte à la main.

« ATTENTION ! Nous vous rappelons que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé et que la vente d'alcool aux mineurs est interdite ! »

Le barman reçut trois paires de baffes et trois coups de massue sur la tête pour avoir vendu de l'alcool à certains pirates non-majeurs. Usopp et Chopper prirent les zombies et sortirent suivis par les deux femmes pirates.

- Ça fait si longtemps... Comme le temps passe vite...soupira le vieil homme barbu. Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Je suis Monkey D Luffy, Roi des pirates !


End file.
